Total Drama Movie
by thelittlefairy95
Summary: 22 new campers will compete on a semi-destroyed movie set to win... one million dollars! There will be new friendships, epic rivalries and... love stories! App. Closed. :D
1. Rules

A\N:

Hi guyyys! It's the first time that I do this thing... well hopefully. P:

Send me our OCs as soon as possible... One thing to say: this looks like Total Drama Action, but I want to add some different element...

As always, enjoy and review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Total Drama Movie<strong>

A broken-down movie set. Suddently...

"Hello viewers! I'm Chris McClean, the handsome host of TOTAL DRAMA! This season we have brought twenty-two brand new campers, ready to challenge on this film set to win... one million dollars! What will new competitors face? Who will eliminate first? And above all, who will win the game? Here's find out together on TOTAL DRAMA MOVIE!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rules<span>**

_1. You can send me one or more OCs in the review, but this doesn't mean that I'll choose all them._

_2. It's oblivious that I don't want Mary Sues. Sure, you can send me a nice guy, but here are welcome also types that are ugly, unpleasant and strange. :)_

_3. I need one or two antagonists (if the first is eliminated immediately)._

_4. You decide who eliminate, just send me a PM with the name of the OC in the same team of your OC. This within a certain period of time. Maybe I'll try to get back the first eliminate later..._

_5. Couples: of course! What is T.D. without a bit of romance? You can ask me to pair your OC, but I'll choose the couples. And of course, not all participants will be paired... There will also love triangles, let me work a little on this. ;D_

_6. Allieance and rivality? The same thing._

_7. Wish me luck. It's the first story I write a story like this._

_8. Enjoyyy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Basics<strong>

Name:

Age (15-16):

Gender:

Stereotype:

Nickname:

**Physical Appearance **

Hair color\length:

Eyes:

Body:

**Clothes**

Every day:

Swim wear:

Pajama:

Formal:

Does he\she own others clothes?:

**Character**

Bio:

Like:

Dislike:

Talents:

Fears:

With whom does he\she get along well?:

With whom doesn't he\she get along well?:

His\her ideal date?:

**How he\she acts**

With the friends?:

With the enemiens?:

With the crush?:

With Chris and Chef?:

During the elimination?:

**Role in the game**

Do you want he\she to be an antagonist?:

Allieance?:

Relationship?:

Love triangle?:

**Others ****information**

Background story:

Miscellaneous facts:

Audition tape:


	2. Contestants

A\N:

You've sent too many competitors! :O I am happy for this, but I could not choose all. I'm sorry. :(

I'll start the story later, because the next Wednesday I'll leave for Brighton and I'll return the week after that. The good thing is that I've got ideas about friendship, couples, challenges... I just hope you'll enjoy them. If you have any advice, feel free to say it. ;D

Another idea: a person who also is writing a TD story like this has opened a Forum for the story. How about that, could I open a forum?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Contestants<span>**

**Female**

1. Takara Akune - The Comedian

2. Brianna Colleen Anderson - The friendly shy kid that doesn t trust anyone but every guy wants

3. Faith Windsong - The Flower Child/The Hippie

4. Ananasia Marksmen - The understanding one

5. Ginny Kipper - The Harry Potter Obsessed Prankster

6. Ellana Smith - The flash obsessed babe

7. Tonya Kirby - The Dare-Devil/Prankster Princess

8. Crystal Barlow - The Pop star Wannabe

9. Taylor - The Artist

10. Louise - The Smart Tomboy

11. Trix - The mob Princess

**Male**

1. Jake Finch - The bad boy

2. Damon Cherry - The Goody goody

3. Jesus Alejandro Vargas jr. - The mexican devil

4. Chris Lyle Jacobs - The Down-on-his-Luck Actor

5. Craig Rhyder - The i-don't-care dick-head

6. Nathan Summers - The wierd twitchy kid

7. Benjamin - The Charming Southern Gentleman

8. Lucas Jones - The nerd Video gamer

9. Luke - The nature lover

10. Ken - The Shy Skater

11. Dean - The Wannabe Rapper

* * *

><p>I feel sorry for others who did not choose. If I could, I would have taken them all. :(<p> 


	3. How we met the stars  Part 1

A\N:

Behold, I finally wrote the first part of the first episode! :D

Can I ask a favor in advance? To vote what character (of your character's team) you want to elimanate by PM message. And follow the story even after that your character is eliminated, because he\she'll appear in the last few episodes or be brought back. So, thank you very much! :)

I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter and I hope I have represented well your characters. One caveat: the characters have just met, the friendships\rivalities\relationship will grow up further.

Said this, have fun! :D

* * *

><p><strong>How we met the stars - Part 1<strong>

Chris walks in front of the entrance of the set, while two assistants are drafting a long red carpet.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Movie! It's now to know our stars that will have to stay in this dump for eight weeks. How I'll enjoy this!" said Chris, laughing evily.

A limousine arrives and stops right in front of the red carpet. The car door opened immediately and a guy with black spiked hair and blue eyes got out of the car. He wore with a black t-shirt under a blue sweater, he had blue jeans and black skate shoes.

"Hi Ken! What's up?" said Chris. Ken goes to meet Chris walking on the red carpet, looking around bewildered. "Hey Chris!" He shoke his hand.

Another limusine arrived, and a girl with brunette long hair tied back in a lazy pony tail and hazel eyes got out and ran towards Chris. The girl wore green army jacket, purple shirt, jeans and trainers. She seemed very excited to be here. "Hiii Chriiis!"

"Guys, she's Takara!" Chris introduced her. Takara shoke Ken's hand.

A girl with light brown hair (with almost every color of natural highlights) and stormy gray eyes arrived. She wore a green tank under a black pleat vest, black pants and black boots.

"I'm Brianna! OMG, Chris McLaine! I saw many of your programes!"

"Do you recognize me thanks to my irresistible charm?" asked Chris with a radiant smile on his face. Brianna stared at Chris oddly and didn't answer at the question.

"Forget it" said Chris and introduced the new contestant "This is Jesus!"

A guy with black hair covered his eye and black almod shaped eyes walked toward Chris. He was pretty muscled. He wore a black turtle neck with a gray hoodie on top, tan cargo jeans, and black and white high tops.

"Hello Chris. It's nice to be here." The boy politely shoke Chris's hand. The competotors suddently felt confortable with him.

Another limusine came, and a girl with pin straight shoulder length tiel blue hair and silver blue eyes. She wore a knee length multi-colored off the shoulder teeshirt that falls down to just abover her knees, brown hart shapped belt and royal purple tights and big pale brown boots.

"Hey Tonya! Did you do a nice trip?" Chris greeted Tonya.

"Sure! Oh Chris, I saw your programme where you teached how to cook. It's a shame that you have fired only after one day."

Chris was awkward for this. Brianna exclaimed:" I've watched that programme too! He must have been so embarassing for him!"

Tonya started to giggle, while Chris tried to change the topic.

"Look who's coming! Damon!" he said, while a boy with brown short hair and blue eyes came. He wore an open blue and white checked shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, faded Blue Jeans and white trainers.

"Hi Chris. I'm excited to be here!" Daman said. Jesus came forward, shoke his hand and said:" And we are excited that you are here!"

Damon thanked him and continued:" Also, I hope to get along with all and to don't obstruct anyone."

"Guys, this is Faith!"

A girl with long wavy honey blonde hair and greenish eyes droped out of the limousine. She wore a white sundress and tan sandals with a white flower in her hair. While he was walking in the red carpet, she stopped and looked around bewildered.

Chris asked:" Ehr... sweety? Are you okay?"

Faith responed:" Yes... the fact is that it's wierd being in a place so far from nature. Here it's all so... artificial."

Chris shruged. "You'll get used."

Another girl with waist length silver streaked platinum blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and molten-steel eyes came. She wore a baggy gray hoodie, sky blue jean flares, gray converse and silver rimmed oval glasses.

"Hi Ananasia!"

Ananasia smiled to the others. "Hi guys! It's nice to be here!"

"The next contestant is... CJ!" Chris continued.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes dorped out of the limousine talking at the phone. He wore a black t-shirt with a band on it, white long sleeve shirt underneath with sleeves rolled up to elbows, blue jeans and white sneakers. As he walked in the red carpet, he wawed towards the camera and kindly greeted Chris.

Chris asked:" What's up?"

CJ responded innocently:" Chris, you should put an air conditioner in the limo. Here is so hot."

Chris watched him without emotion. "... yeah."

Suddently, Ken turned into another person and smiled at Ananasia. The girl distanced from him and asked. "Do you need... something?"

From the limousine droped out a boy visibily excited, with white blonde quite long and a bit messy hair and big hazel eyes. He wore dark grey skinny jeans, skaki button up, black waistcoat and black lace up boots.

"H-hi g-guys!" He said.

Chris gave him a pat on the shoulder and said. "Hi Nathan! Be calm. This is only the start."

Nathan asked:" Will the challenges be dangerous?"

Chris responded in a grin:" You'll can see it." Nathan seemed worried and Tonya started again to giggle.

The next girl that come was a red hair with bright green eyes. She wore a Harry Potter t-shirt, jean shorts, gray high-tops and her red hair were pulled up in two pigtails.

"Hi Ginny! What's up?"

Ginny ran toward Chris and gave him a big hug. "Chriiiis!"

Chris tried to move away from the girl who was shaking him. "Ok, that's enough!" Once off, Ginny went to join the others giggling.

A boy with dyed blue hair and grey eyes droped out from the limousine and went towards the others with annoyance. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt, dark blue converse, fingerless gloves and a black beanie hat.

"Hi Craig!" Chris said and raised the hand to give him an highfive. But Craig just ignored Chris. The others looked him with concern and move away as he arrived. Damon said:" This is in a bad mood..."

Another girl with black ebony wavy hair with red highlights and purple eyes arrived. She wore a red flash t-shirt with a flash jacket, lighting bolt by the ears, dark ovel shaped sunglasses and flash converse. She waved towards the others and Chris asked her:"Ellana! How is your brother Duncan, our old delinquent?"

Ellana asked:" Do you really care?"

Chris said, with a smile:" No."

While Ellana was joining the others, she hit Ananasia by mistake.

"Look out, please!"

Ellana settled nonchalant the sunglasses. "Relax, honey!"

"The next to coming is Lucas!"

A boy with short messy blonde hair and gray eyes came out of the next limousine. He wore a black shirt with a red pacman ghost on it and jeans. He shoke Chris's hand.

"Chris McLain! I watched that movie where you..." he started to tell.

Chris, tired of being embarrassed, cried:" I KNOW!" Lucas backed away slowly, quite shocked.

The next girl that droped out of the limousine had arbunish-brown straight hair with blue streaks and dark brown eyes. She wore knee-high dark grey converse, black skinny jeans and a with a black and navy long-sleeved shirt underneath.

"Trixie!" Chris exclaimed.

While the girl was walking in the red carpet, she looked around a bit paranoid. She greeted the others. "Hi guys! Nice to meet you." Then she looked at them a little suspicious.

"Here comes Dean!"

A boy mahogany hair and yellow eyes came. He wore a very plain faded red turtle neck underneath a pure black t-shirt. Wears light blue skinny jeans, multiple stains and black and red sneakers. While he was walking, he stumbled and tumbled to the ground.

Tonya started to giggle, while Faith and Ananania ran to help him. Craig said, with meanness:" Be careful to don't die before to start!"

"Jake!" Chris ignored the incident and introduced the next contestant.

A guy with black wavy hair and dark blue eyes droped out of the limousine. He wore a light blue tee shirt with an open black jacket over the top, Ripped faded jeans that ride low revealing the top of his fluorescent yellow boxers and purple converse.

"How are you?" Chris asked.

Jake shrugged bored. "If you cared, I'd tell you."

Chris smiled and pointed him. "Sure we'll get along well."

"Ohh look there!" The host continued.

The next girl with blond long hair and light blue eyes droped out of the limousine. She wore a light blue tank top with the straps on her shoulders, a light blue skirt and light blue high heeled boots. She blew a kiss on the camera and went to the others saying:" I'm happy to meet you!"

"And they are happy to meet you!" Chris said. "She is Crystal. She's cute, isn't she?"

A boy with short brown hair and light blue eyes came. He wore a red and orange plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a white under shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.

Chris introduced him:" Benjamine!"

Benjamine turned a quick greet to Chris, then he rapidily went towards some of the girls. "I knew that here there would be many beautiful girls like you!"

He kissed Takara's hand, leaving her a bit confused. Then, he tried to do the same with Trixie's hand, but the girl threatened him:" Keep away from me or I'll have to hurt you!"

Benjamine backed away, smiling charming. "Anything you want."

A guy with dirty blond hair and forest green eyes arrived. He didn't wear a shirt, but he wore stained pale yellow shorts and brown sandals. He went towards Chris.

"He, people, is Luke." Chris said pointing at him.

Luke said:" Nice to meet you, Chris." Then, he hugged him. Seeing that the boy didn't detached from him, Chris removed him with his arms. "Dude, that's enough."

A girl with mousey blonde hair tied up in two long pigtails and soft blue eyes droped out of the limousine with a jump. She wore baggy blue jeans, baggy blue shirt with an arctic wolf, white trainers and black watch.

"She's Louise!"

Benjamine commented:" I did not know the girls jumped in this way!"

"Hey Chris!" Louise gave an highfive to him.

A girl with Dark black long hair cut in messy layers and dark jade green eyes. She wore blue spaghetti strap halter top with black short shorts and matching black sandals with a red flower on her hair.

"... and this is our Taylor!" Chris pointed at her.

The girl smiled. "Hi Chris. Nice to meet you."

The host walked in front of the group. They were all there: who was excited, who was scared, who already know what strategy he would use in the game. Chris smiled in front to all that teens. Yeah, he would have fun this season.

"Now that we're all here, follow me."

The twenty-two teens followeed Chris through the old seemed that there wasn't only one thing that was new or adjusted in that place. There were many old scenarios of various movies-genders and the spotlights hung dangerously from the height.

"This will be your new home for the next eight weeks. I now make the group photo. Settle yourself here." Chris pointed a bare wall.

"But there isn't enough light for make a photo!" Taylor said.

"For me it's ok also the airport bathroom, as long as we hurry." Craig said, listlessly going to strike a pose in the place that Chris had indicated.

"Yeah, don't waste time!" Chris cried. All the teens went to strike a pose, but the host took the picture before the guys were ready.

Crystal exclaimed:" Chris, can you redo it, please? My eyes were closed!"

"There isn't time!" Chris said. "I have to show you where you'll stay, divide you into teams and explain all the rules!"

_Will the competitors get along with each other? What will be their fate? What will Chef cook for them? __You will find out soon on Total Drama Movie!_

* * *

><p>What do you think? Please, tell me! And remember, visit the forum! ;)<p> 


	4. How we met the stars  Part 2

A\N:

The second part of the first episode!

I decide to divide it in four parts, because otherwise it would take me time to write. In the next chapter, you can make your vote, but so far, all your OCs are safe. :) Meanwhile, you can enjoy the interactions between the conpetitors and Chris's first challenge.

Warnings? Some grammar mistakes, I hope you can understand it the same. The names of the teams suck, never mind. I hope once again that he wrote all the characters with their personalities right. But I'm starting to know them better and I must say it's fun to write about them.

Enjoy! Reviews always make me happy - as long as they aren't flames, but all you have been very kind to me. :D

* * *

><p><strong>How we met the stars - Part 2<strong>

All the contestants sat on the seats of a sort of theater - could you call it a theater? It looked more like a dump. But the conpetitors paid no heed, they were focused to watch the host that rose above the stage, bypassing an assistant who was bending down to wash the dirty floor. He stopped at center stage and with a dazzling smile he began to explain all the rules:

"How about? Every evening, after the challenge, the losing team will be here. Each of you will vote on the teammate that you want to send back home in the confession cam. The eliminated will be accompanied by Chef. The person who is the last one left in the competition wins one million dollars. The symbol of immunity will be... this! A small Grammy that will allow you to stay in the game."

Chris showed them a small reproduction of an grammy awards.

"Now, I'll divide you in two teams. But first, do you have any question? Ah, for the lunch, you have to ask Chef. He'll cook for you." said this, Chris chuckled to himself, while competitors were looking at him worried.

Damon raised his hand. "Chris, you didn't say where we will stay..."

"I'll show your houses later. The guys'll sleep on one side, the girls in the other, of course. There is a communal bathroom building for everyone to use. Now, without wasting anymore time, I split up you in teams. When you hear your name, go up on stage."

An assistant passed a sheet of paper to Chris, the latter started to read it. "Tonya. Lucas. Ben. Takara. Ginny. Nathan. Ananasia. Craig. Ellana. Jake. Brianna. You are... the _Merciless critics_!"

The teens looked at Chris oddly.

"Now, the other team! Luke. Trix. Damon. Jesus. Faith. Crystal. Dean. Taylor. Ken. CJ. Louise. You are... the _Sleazy directors_! What do you think? Do you like the name?"

The teens looked at each other undecided and Luke said:" Well... it seems... like a... name."

Chris was disappoint.

Chef popped up behind Chris. "I told you that those names would suck!"

Chris turned toward him. "My agent found them cool!" Then, he said to the teens:" Guys, he's Chef! He'll cook for you... good luck!" Chris started to laugh again, while Chef glared at him.

After he had finished laughing, he wiped a tear from his eyes. "Why don't you go to the accomodations, before reaching the main lodge?"

Ten minutes after, the teens came to the accomodations. They were amazed: the accomodations were two small houses not very far from the main lodge, and they seem the only thing of that place that was neat and clean.

The houses were of wood and painted white, the roof was painted a dark red. They were dived in two halves, one part for the boys and one for the girls. But the things that astonished the boys more were the small gardens of fake grass and fake trees around the houses. In addition, on each garden there was a golden mail on which was written the teams's names.

Almost all the teens admired the houses. "It seems to be the home of a gnome..." Craig said, looking at the Critics's house.

"Are you kidding? I found it wonderful!" Takara replied to him.

"Ok guys, I'm going to choose my bed!" Ellana said, as she opened the door of the girl's side. But when she looked at the room, she was very disappointed.

Unlike of the outside, the interior was horrible. The wood wasn't painted. and there were only bunk beds and drawers.

Ginny giggled:" Nice trick! It was too weird from Chris to prepare a comfortable accommodation!" Tonya also began to giggle with her.

Ellana replied:" Do you find it fun? Well, you can laugh now, but I'd like to see how you'll laught tonight, when we'll sleep here!"

Ananasia entered in the room and chose a bed. "We'll get used to this..."

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSION CAM - Nathan<strong>

Nathan looked around nervously. The confession cam is a little dressing room.

"Ok, this is my first confessional. Uhm... I'm here in the set from... more o less forty minuetes. So far, everything is ok. Even if we have a psycho host and at the end of the week I'll be dead." He sighed, then he tried to console himself:" Well, maybe it can also fun." He giggled nervous.

* * *

><p>Even the Sleazy Directors seem disappoint of their room.<p>

"Ok, we have to do some cleaning here!" Taylor said, removing dust from the window with a tissue. A ray of sunshine through the window, illuminating the room, which until then had been darkened.

"And it would be nice also to find a larger space for my clothes. These drawers are too small!" Crystal said.

Trix didn't seem pleased at the lack of privacy that she needed.

"Girls, are you ok?" Jesus knocked on their door.

"What're you doing here? This isn't your room!" Trix said.

"Forgive me. I just wanted to know if you need something. No matter, you call me if you need help." The boy answered.

"You're very kind, but we're fine. Thank you very much." Taylor responded politely.

Soon as the boy walked away, Faith said:" That guy seems so gentle."

"Well, I usually don't trust anyone, especially courteous boys." Trix commented.

Louise began to jump on her bed happily. "Whoo-hoo! I can't believe to be here!"

Faith smiled at her joy, while the others girls were just impressive by her energy.

Some time later, adolescents were in single file while Chef is giving them the "lunch". He said:" Last season's competitors have had problems to appreciate my... uh... cooking. I hope that you are less picky."

He poured a mysterious green goo in Ellana's bowl. She looked it disgusted. "Uhh... what is it?"

Chef replied:" I don't think that you would like to know it." The girl went to sit wondering if eating it or not.

Lucas, taking his lunch, went to sit next to Ginny and Tonya. But when he sat down, he realized that there was a plate of green goo in his chair. He was sitting on that thing!

He stood up, looking at his pants. "Oww, this is gross!"

The two girls began to laugh. Lucas asked:" Why did you do that?"

Tonya put her arm around his shoulders. "Come on! Take it easy! You know, I couldn't wait to make this joke to someone here, all the people at home know almost all of my tricks!"

Ginny asked them, still a little chuckling:" However, what's your favorite Harry Potter's character?"

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSION CAM - Ginny<strong>

Ginny said:" I absolutely love Harry Potter! My favorite book and movie! I know all the bio of every character and I own all the Hogwarts houses' regular and Quidditch robes!"

* * *

><p>Dean sat near Ken and looked him into his eyes. "You, you are my friend, aren't you?"<p>

Ken looked him a little worried, trying to get away a little by moving the chair. Dean sighed and gave him a facepalm.

Meanwhile, Chef was serving food to Faith. She continued to asking for more:" More, please... more..."

Chef shouted:" Why don't you eat what you have on your plate, for now?"

Jake, who was behind her, said:" I see you like to eat, toothpick!"

Faith responded:" Yes, I don't gain any weight!" And she went to sit.

An hour later, the teens gathered outside the partially destroyed buildingof the set. Chris was waiting for them.

"So, how's it going? Do you like the houses?"

"In our house the door handle is broken..." Luke said.

"And the light bulb doesn't work..." CJ added.

"I don't care..." Chris said. "If I were you, I worry instead of the challenge you'll have to face now."

"What is the challenge, McLean?" Craig asked, rather annoyed.

"Today, since it's your first day, we'll start with something peaceful. An exciting and violent... action movie!" Chris said with a smile.

The teens continued to listen him.

"Your first challenge is this: step into this building you see in front of you and get a bomb that will explode in forty minutes. The bomb is on the top floor of the building, you expect a long climb. But beware, in the palace there are many surprises that will make the challenge more difficult..."

"W-what k-kind of s-surprise?" Nathan asked fearful.

"What surprise is that if I tell you now?" Chris replied smiling. "Of course, the first team to get the bomb wins the challenge, while the losing team will send home a teammate. Any question?"

Many people raised their hands, but Chris ignored them. "It seems not. Are you ready? Go!"

The two teams entered in the building, but a team went in one side, and the other team went in the other side.

The merciless critics went to the left.

"We must seek an elevator!" Craig cried.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Simple, no? We take the elevator, we reach the top floor in a second and we have more time to seek the bomb." Craig said.

"But do you think there is any elevator in this kind of ruin?" Jake asked.

"Yeah... and then, it doesn't seem a good idea..." Ananasia said.

"Do you want to win, or not?" Craig said. "Look, here's an elevator!"

The teens stopped in front of the elevator. It was narrow, there wasn't space for many people. However, Craig insisted to go all together, so as to save time. So, the Critics came together in the elevator and Takara pressed the button on.

While the elevator was going on, Ben realized that he was close to Brianna. When their eyes met, he asked hopefully:" Hi... what's up?" But Brianna just rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped. All gulped.

"Ok guys, what's happen?" Ellana asked, beginning to be afraid.

Meanwhile, Chris was watching the whole scene on the screen, and laughed:" I love this show! And still more, the new competitors with no experience in the reality show! They won't survive a week here! But let's see if the Sleazy Directors are more successful!"

The Sleazy Directors were walking in an hallway.

"People, it's dark here..." Luke said.

"Perhaps we haven't taken the right way..." Crystal said worried.

"There is a stair!" Louise cried and surpassed the others running. Her teammates followed her.

Unfortunately, they were in front of lasers. Suddently they heard Chris's voice from a speaker:" Watch out for those lasers, which could burn you if you touch them!"

"Is Chris watching us?" Luke asked, forgetting that it was a reality show.

"I ALWAYS look you!" Chris shouted.

"This makes me feel uncomfortable..." Trix said.

"Should we find another way?" Daman asked, looking the lasers worried.

"Oh, come on dude! I've already done a lot of times, in my movies." CJ ensured the others.

"Are you an actor?" Crystal was surprised.

"Of course! Have you ever heard about Chris Lyle Jacobs?" The boy asked her, quirking the eyebrow.

Crystal looked at him confused. CJ remained a little disappointed, but he told her, flirting:" Well, maybe one day I would invite you to watch "Two Dudes and a Baby" with me, babe."

Unexpectedly, Jesus screamed:" BUT WHY DON'T WE HURRY?"

All the others stared at him half frightened and half surprised. Jesus managed to find his usual clam. "Er... uh... that is, I meant... if you like."

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSION CAM - Jesus<strong>

Jesus said:" My plan is this: be nice with the others, in order to win their friendship and above all their trust. But stay calm is more difficult than I expected." He sighed and looked straight through the camera. "I'll have to work hard to get my goals. Thankfully they didn't know my real me." He smiled evily.

* * *

><p>Without more, the competitors started to walk trying to avoid the lasers.<p>

Meanwhile, the Merciless Critics were locked in the elevator. Everyone was in panic.

Tonya said:" I think Chris made us a trick."

Ginny added:" Not so cool. A trick it's nice when it isn't dangerous..."

Ellana cried:" Please, do something! I don't want to stay trapped in here!"

Jake said, pointing Craig:" Why don't you ask at our guide here?"

Craig replied angrily:" We all agreed on taking the elevator, in your opinion how could I know that it would stop?"

"Guys, calm down. The only one to blame is Chris. He had said there would be some surprises. Now we must find a way out of here. Remember that we are a team, we must work together." Ananasia said, trying to calm Jake.

"All this is wonderful. Now, please, take us out of here." Ellana said, who couldn't wait to go out.

Lucas intervened:" Try to press others buttons. Maybe it'll work."

Craig said:" I'll take us out of here in my way!" He tried to open the elevator's door and added:" If someone has a bit of muscle, I would appreciate a little help."

Jake rolled his eyes, pushed through the others and helped him to open the elevator's door. He also said:" We need something that blocks the door."

Ginny took out a small stick of iron. Brianna asked her:" What is that?"

"I dunno, I found it before and I thought it would be useful to make some trick..." the girl replied.

"That is ok." Jake took the stick and succeeded on blocking the elevator's door. The boys were able to exit.

They knew that they were on the top floor. Craig said to them, glad he was right. "Have you seen? Just learn to trust."

Jake and Ellana rolled their eyes, while Ananasia said:" Now we have the advantage there. We can divide and seek the bomb."

Ben tried to get close to Brianna again. "Looking for the bomb with me, baby?"

The girl replied, a bit shy and uncomfortable:" Uh... but in truth I... I was going to seek the bomb alone."

Before the boy could reply, many men, dressed in a black suit, appeared and surrounded the competitors.

Nathan gave a little scream and jumped into the arms of Ginny. She smiled at him.

Meanwhile, the Sleazy Directors were walking in the hall, trying to avoid the lasers. Only Louise moved quickly, overcoming the others. "Go guys, go!"

Suddenly, Ken turned to another of his characters: this time it was Taz.

Dean, who was on his feet with one leg, turned toward him worried:" What are you doing?"

Ken, didn't answer, but ran ahead and surpassed all the others in less than five seconds, before returning to normal. Others looked at him open-mouthed.

When everyone crossed the hall, all went up in a staircase in a hurry.

Unfortunately, a surprise was awaiting them upstairs.

_What will the Sleazy Directors find upstairs? What will happen to the Merciless Critics? Which team will win? You will have to wait for the next episode of... Total Drama Movie!_

* * *

><p>So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for my poor English. Please, review and go see the forum.<p> 


	5. How we met the stars Part 3

A\N:

Miracle! It finally happened! I updated my story! :D

I only said I'm sorry, I am really sorry for having taken so long. What else can I said? Enjoy, sorry for any grammar error, read and review! :)

By the way, today we have to choose who to eliminate. I'll tell how to do it later...

* * *

><p><strong>How we met the stars - Part 3<strong>

The Merciless Critics were surrounded by men in black suit that looked at them threateningly. The competitors were frightened.

"Ow!" Ellana was exasperated.

"Do you have some ideas?" Craig asked sarcastically to Ananasia. The girl was agitated, but tried to remain calm.

"We can try to talk to them... ask them what they want..." Ananasia said.

"I don't think they want to talk..." Jake said, without taking his eyes from those men.

Ginny put Nathan down gently and said. "Don't worry, this is Chris who wants to scare us!"

"I hate that MAN!" Ellana cried. Then she turned to the men. "Listen up! Today isn't a good day for me! I had a bad quarter of an hour stuck in an elevator and for lunch I ate a strange green goo! So, go away and try not to ruin my day even more!"

The men just approached even more.

"From what I see, you're so good on convincing people." Criag said, but the girl ignored him.

Suddently, Takara ran ahead and kicked the man who stood nearest. The other men were shocked for a moment, then went all against the girl. Takara cried. "I wouldn't mind some help!"

The first who helped her was Ben, who started kicking too. Then, all the others joined him. To their surprise, the men were easy to defeat.

Meanwhile, the Sleazy Directors were climbing the stairs.

"I feel that something is watching us..." said Trix. "...and I'm not referring to Chris!"

Jesus answered her, tired of hearing people complain. "If you don't like being watched, you shouldn't have come here!"

"Hey! I WANTED TO COME HERE!" Trix replied him.

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSION CAM - Trix<strong>

Trix said. "I can't believe that I'm actually here! Well, wish me luck! I'm showing my dad that there's more than one way to make money in this world!" Her eyes grew wide and she appeared somewhat nervous. "And by that I mean...that I don't have to be in the family's...vending machine business..." She giggled nervous. "yeah..."

* * *

><p>"Please, don't argue, we're a..." Damon didn't have time to finish the phrase, because he had to close his mounth. Indeed, all the competitors had to close their mouth.<p>

Down the hall there was a door. But before the door, there was a sleeping man, sat on a chair with his back against the wall. You would say it was a kind of gatekeeper. From the pocket of his jacket there was, so that the guys could see it, a key.

Dean whispered. " Let's walk on tiptoe."

All the boys walked in silence, trying to move as quietly as possible. Dean tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"And now?" He said.

"I saw that the guard has a key in his pocket. We can try with that." Taylor whispered.

"I'll take it..." Louise said. On tiptoe, she approached the man and gently pulled the key from his pocket. Then she returned to the group.

Jesus grabbed the key from her hands and slipped it into the lock, as the man groanted and turned his head to one side.

When the boy turned the key and opened the door, there was a loud noise of the cornerstones that made the boys shiver and woke the sleeping man.

The man opened his eyes, got up, took a gun from his pocket and pointed it toward the boys.

All the Sleazy Directors were scared.

"Now what can we do?" Luke asked.

Ken turned back to Taz and ran toward the man, while all the others cried. "No! Stop!"

The man pointed the gun at him, but he didn't have time to shoot, because Ken came over him. When man fell, the gun slipped away from him.

Jesus stepped forward and took the gun. Then he pointed it to the man and said. "Well, now you have to take us on the top floor and reveal us where the bomb is."

Almost no one listened Jesus, but they all went to Ken, who by then had become himself and was on the ground.

"Dude, you beated him. Can you teach me that move?" Luke asked.

"What move?" Ken asked nervously.

"The one you did before." Taylor said, surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSION CAM - Ken<strong>

Ken looked at the camera shyly. "In truth, I know what they're talking about... but I would prefer that this remain a secret between you and me." He cleared his throat. "Sometimes... I'm no longer myself. There's something inside of me... or someone... well, it's difficult to explain. Can you cut it, please?"

* * *

><p>Jesus called the others. "Guys, let's follow this guy..." The man drove the boys to the top floor.<p>

The Merciless Critics had already beaten the men in black suit, whom had turned out to be just Chris's assistants.

The top floor was full of boxes of various sizes. The competitors began to look inside them.

Ben came up once again to Brianna. "You know, I am convinced that teamwork is essential to learn more about... your teammates."

Brianna was a little uncomfortable. "Sure... I agree."

Ben arched his eyebrow. "Do you want to learn more about me?"

Brianna was still unsure. "M-maybe later, now we must look for the bomb..." Then she opened a box, as Ben sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSION CAM - Ben<strong>

Ben said. "I wish I could get Brianna to at least smile at me. She is the first girl I've met in my entire life to not swoon over me when I talk to her. I need to do something to impress her. I'll beat up these guys in black suits now and later I'll play a song for her on my guitar. Those things might impress her, right?" He sighed and smiled. "I really want Brianna to like me, she is very beautiful and nice girl. I'll use whatever knowledge I learned from cotillion training to get her to notice me for the nice gentleman I am." He looked into camera with a determined expression.

* * *

><p>Ellana approached Ananasia. "Hey, have you any idea where the might be?"<p>

Ananasia replied, without looking up from the box. "Seek and you shall find."

Ellana repled. "it's impossible to look in every box in this room. And moreover, I don't even heard the noise of the bomb."

The Merciless Critics saw that also the Sleazy Directors arrived. Jesus was pointing a gun at a man who seemed terrified.

Craig shouted. "Hey, this's unfair! The others have a guide!"

Jesus pretended not to hear him, but smirked. Then he asked to the man. "Ok, now tell us where is the bomb."

The man thought about it, then opened a box, shivering. All the Sleazy Directors approached the box.

Well, almost everyone. Faith picked up a mouse and started to talk with it. Trix looked at her. "What are you doing?"

Faith turned to Trix, shocked. "He's saying that Chris killed all his family and used their bodies for some stage costumes!"

Crystal looked at Faith terrified. "Are there rats here?" Then she screamed and fled into CJ's arms, who was very happy to welcome her.

Damon took the bomb. "Who can turn off a bomb?"

Craig snorted and said. "You can't even turn off a bomb. Give it to us!"

CJ, even if unwilling, stopped hugging Crystal and said. "In one of my films, I had to pretend to turn off a bomb. Maybe it's the same."

Then he approached cautiously the bomb, while the others watched him breathlessly. Ben crushed the only red button of the bomb, which turned off instantly.

All the Sleazy Directors jumped and shouted with joy, while the Merciless Critics, though they had lost, breathed a sigh of relief.

Chris entered in the room and said. "This night the Sleazy Directors'll sleep peacefully and enjoy their rewards, which they'll find in their houses."

Then he turned towards the other team. "Guys, what happened to you? First you were ahead. I trust in you. But you made me laugh a lot..."

Craig said, not realizing that Ellana and Jake looked at him wrong. "What can I say? Poor organization."

"I've seen. Oh well, the fact is that one of you is going home tonight. See you later." Chris replied.

During the dinner, the Merciless Critics were arguing about who to eliminate.

Lucas said. "So... for who we should vote?"

Craig shrugged. "I'm spoilt for choice." Then he pointed one by one his teammates. "The fake tough guy, the girl chatcher, Karate Kid, the two clowns... and why not the histerical woman?" He ended by referring at Ellana.

The girl snarled. "Why not the genius that brought us to the broken elevator?"

Craig replied. "Ehy! I couldn't know if it was broken or not!"

Ben said to Brianna. "I only know that I won't vote for you..."

The girl blushed and said. "Thank you..."

"Guys, everyone is free to eliminate who wants. It's useless argue among ourselves." Ananasia said.

"I agree." Craig said. "Although I would eliminate three at times."

"Yes, maybe we should do as Ananasia says..." Tonya said as the others nodded.

_Who will be the first to leave? And what the Sleazy Directors have won? Read the next chapter, but first you have to vote!_

* * *

><p>So, this time the Merciless Critics have lost. This means that the owners of these OCs can vote, of course for another OC of the same team:<p>

- Takara, Brianna, Ananasia, Ellana, Ginny, Tonya

- Ben, Nathan, Jake, Lucas, Craig

* * *

><p><strong>Rules:<strong>

1)Send me a PM message, DON'T WRITE IT IN THE REVIEWS!

2)Who has two OCs must give two votes (which may be for two different OCs, or for the same OC).

3)In addition to voting, I'd like to know which OC you have, and why you vote for that OC. It's just curiosity, I won't write it in the story.

4)The votes should therefore be given no later than four days.

5)The OC that will get the highest number of votes, is eliminated.

6)Good luck!


	6. How we met the stars Part 4

A\N:

Updated! :D

Here's the final part of the first episode. Some people didn't vote, so I considered only the votes that I got. I will try to write the next episode soon.

What else to say? Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>How we met the stars - Part 4<strong>

As the Merciless Critics were discussing about who to eliminate, the Sleazy Directors were celebrating the victory of that day. Despite all the hard work of that day, they were so lively and happy that forgot to eat Chef's horrible dinner.

"We're a great team!" Louise said enthusiastic.

All the Sleazy Directors agreed. Damon raised his glass and proposed a toast, "Here's to us, the Sleazy Directors!"

"Here's to our victory!" Crystal raised her glass happily.

Dean joined her, "Even if our team's name sucks, we're closer than ever!"

The team laughted aloud, while Chris shouted from the speaker, "You don't know how to appreciate good ideas!"

All giggled again.

The Merciless Critics watched them with a bit of envy and discomfort.

"I wish we had won..." Nathan said sadly.

"Now you too!" Craig shouted snorty, "Now it's all my fault!"

Nathan regretted having talked and looked down.

"He wasn't accusing you of anything!" Ginny said ti Craig.

"Right!" Ananasia intervened, "Maybe tomorrow we will celebrating..."

"Not with people like you!" Craig said.

"Look who's talking!" Ellana exclaimed, "I would like to take up the story of the elevator, but I'll just say..."

"We've lost!" Takara interrupped them, "arguing is useless..."

In the other table, Jesus observed with joy and pleasure the opposing team fight. Then he gave a little nudge to the guy sitting next to him, which was Damon.

"It seems there's a problem over there!" He said amused.

Damon looked at the other team and said, "Uhm... I see. Well, they'll risolve..."

Jesus looked at them with malice. "Uhm... I don't think." Then he turned to Damon, pretending to be worried. "Listen, it's hard to get along with your teammates. Now we're all in good mood, but we may start to arguing when we'll start to lose... I would need someone I can trust..."

"Wait!" Damon said, "Do you want to form an alliance with me?"

"Great idea!" Jesus pretended to be surprised, "I was going to said it!"

"I... I dunno. I don't think..." Damon started.

"Think about it!" Jesus insisted.

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSION CAM - Damon<strong>

Damon said, "Those who are involved in alliances always end up lose something. Even if that guy looked so reliable..."

* * *

><p>All the males of Sleazy Directors went into their house, where they found a box.<p>

"I hope that it doesn't contain a bomb!" Luke said watching at the box.

"It must be our reward!" CJ said and opened the box.

Jesus stood for a second in silence in front of the box. Then he pulled out a small light bulb and said. "This would be the reward?"

"We have a new bulb!" Ken said.

Dean approached and pulled out a note. "Look at your door!" He read aloud.

Everyone turned at the door and only then they realized that Chris had replaced the old broken handle with a new gold one.

"He also repaired our handle!" CJ said.

"That is, the reward is what Chris had to give us from the beginning? It 's absurd!" Jesus said.

"Well, it isn't bad, is it?" Luke said.

"I figured that Chris isn't the kind of person who gives hot tubs and plasma TVs..." Damon sighed.

Chris was watching them from a camera. He commented, "Exactly! You can find things like that only in my bedroom. Too bad you cannot enter!"

Also the Sleazy Directors's girls found a box in the house. There was a smile pink sheet on it.

Taylor took and read it. "I know you girls like pretty things, so I gave you something to decorate your house."

Trixie sighed. "Just what we need."

Crystal leaned over and opened the box, and all the girls bent over to look. Crystal pulled out of the box a wrinkled human-sized poster.

"A Chris McLain poster?!" She said with disgust.

Faith pulled out an old heart-shaped clock to hang out on the wall. "Do we need to know what time is it in this place?"

"I don't think..." Louise said, "We need more edible food and warm blankes."

"Chris'll never give us what we really need." Taylor said, "but I'll could paint over Chris's poster and set the clock."

"Good idea," Trixie said, "but where do you find the paints?"

"Don't worry, I brought it with me..." Taylor said.

Meanwhile, the Merciless Critics came together in the theater, having already voted in the Confession Cam.

All were sitting in chairs. They were nervous, but there were also satisfied gazes.

Chris came on stage with Chef, who wore a short red dress and high heels. The participants, however, were too nervous to laugh.

Chris was carrying a tray in which there were ten small awards. "Now I'll call your nave, you'll came here, take your little awards and return to your seat."

There was a little pause that seemed to last two hours.

"Jake." Chris said suddently. Jake got up and went to take his small awards.

"Takara." Chris said. Takara seemed relieved.

"Brianna." The girl was relieved, and also Ben seemed relieved.

"Ben." The boy stood up. Brianna hid a little smile, but when he saw that Lucas was staring at her, she pretended indifference.

"Lucas." The boy nearly tripped when he went to take his small awards.

"Ananasia." The girl went quietely to take her awards.

"Nathan." The boy, who had been so tense until that moment, stood up trembling and suddently fainted.

Tonya, believing that the boy was joking, started to laught, but stopped when she saw that the others looked him worried.

"Ginny, came and take your awards. And please, take also Nathan's awards." The girl obeyed.

"Tonya." Tonya took her awards, then gave an highfive to Ginny, who was busy to wake up Nathan.

There were only Craig and Ellana, that stared at each other with eyes full of hate.

"Oh, here we have the couple of the day!" Chris said, lifting the last award, "Unfortunately one of the two will have to leave today..."

All the eyes of the room were pointed at Craig and Ellana. Craig seemed indifferent and was staring at the ground, as he was in another world. Instead Ellana was very worried.

"And the last awards is for..."

There was a long pause, worse than the previous one. The tension was at its maximum. Craig looked up absently, as if he had just woken from a long dream. Ellana clung firmly to a seat.

Ben took Brianna's hand, who held it for a moment, but then she realized what she was doing and pulled away from the boy.

Nathan woke up.

"Craig!"

Craig stood up, and Ellana and others looked at him open-mouthed.

Chris turned to Ellana. "Ellana, I think you have to pack."

Wait!" Ellana took the stage in a hurry and turned to the others. "You have chosen him instead of me! Why?"

But she received no response. Some gazes were indifferent, some guilty and some a little sorry.

"I'm so sorry, darling..." Chris said. "You were one of my favorites. You and Mr. Dickhead were amazing when you were fighting..."

Ellana Chris knelt down and grabbed his legs. "But I can still stay here to be amazing, to fight with Mr. Dickhead... please." She said with a pleanding tone.

Chris pulled her away. "I'm sorry, but I grant you to say your last words..."

"Ok!" Ellana stood up and change her tone of voice, "I swear that I'll do everything to come back here and win! And YOU...!"

She turned to Craig and pointed him, "You are a..."

Before she could finish the sentence, Chef grabbed her from behind, put her on his shoulder and carried her off. Strangely, Ellana didn't oppose any resistance, but sighed sadly and let Chef take her away.

Chris turned to the others. "Today was a bad day for you. I assure you that tomorrow will be even worse." He laughed.

Then he shifted his gaze towards the camera. "This is just the beginning. What will happen tomorrow? There will be some fight between the members of each team? They will some alliances? You'll find out soon, on Total Drama Movie!"

* * *

><p><em>At the end of each episode, I will make the profile of each eliminated, following the model of Total Drama Wiki.<em>

**ELLANA**

**Stereotype:** "The Flash Obsessed Babe"

**Team:** Merciless Critics

**Gender:** Female

**Hair Color:** Black ebovy with red highlighs

**Eye Color:** Purple

**Episode Eliminated:** "How we met the stars"

**Place:** 22th

**Relationship:** N\A

**Family:** The Conrads (adoptive parents), Duncan (step-brother)

**Friends:** N\A

**Enemies****:** Craig

**Fears:** Spiders, Clowns

**Talent:** Singing, Drawing, Doing Yoga

**Nicknames:** Elle (friends), Hysterical Woman (Craig)

* * *

><p><em>Since she's the first to go, she will return. She didn't have enough time, not to make friends. I want all competitors have at least one friend...<em>


End file.
